Hailey Anne Thomas
| game = Yo-kai Watch 3 | anime = USApyon Is Here! | movie = Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan! | age = 11 | hometown = Springdale | nickname = Inaho-san}} is one of the playable characters of Yo-kai Watch 3 as well the partner of the Yo-kai USApyon. Inaho became a deuteragonist since the second season of the animated series. History In the anime Season 2 Inaho Misora first appeared in the anime in EP077, when she tries to buy a limited Pretty Space Guardian Sailor Piers figure, but to her dismay, the last one got sold out right before she got to the front of the line. She was really upset about the situation, but when she hears a voice coming from a space watch, she buys it and gets remotivated. The watch is really a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype (possibly left there by USApyon), but she's still excited by possibly meeting aliens. She then meets USApyon, who then confesses that it is really a Yo-kai Watch and that he is a Yo-kai, not an alien. Misora is uninterested at first, even after USApyon gives her his medal to demonstrate the summoning function, until given the Sailor Piers toy she missed out on earlier in the episode. Afterwords, he asks for her help in finding a scientist named Professor Hyuri who he knew when he was alive. With some help from Hungramps and Tattletell, they find Professor Hyuri. Sadly, he is in a state of depression because he blames himself for an accident that USApyon caused. So she convinces USApyon to build a rocket ship to cheer him up. In EP088, after helping USApyon build the rocket ship and demonstrating the rocket launch to Professor Hyuri, Inaho suggested to start up a detective agency so they can help Yo-kai in need. As of EP104, the InaUSA detective agency has officially shut down following the identity reveal and death of Phantom Thief Kopin. However, it reopened in EP120. In EP098, she updates her watch and it becomes the yellow Yo-kai Watch U-2. In EP105-EP106, EP108-EP112, EP114-EP115, and EP117-EP118, Yo-kai attempt to cause trouble for her "Demonic" classmates, but the Yo-kai's plans always backfire. In EP120-EP129, she, USApyon, and their Yo-kai client(s) learn what the featured Yo-kai does in its everyday life and how it became a Yo-kai. In EP132, Riku attempts to learn the truth about her and USApyon. In EP133-EP134, she gets possessed by Kangaeroo. He is always defeated by Nate's accidents; however, Inaho becomes upset at Nate afterwards. In EP134, she breaks USApyon's 4 rocket, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate summons Tattletell and Sunao and they possess Inaho. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, USApyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Inaho, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan. In EP119, EP134, EP149-EP150, and the second movie, she and USApyon interact with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. In the games Yo-kai Watch 3 Inaho meets USApyon for the first time by summoning him. They later start a detective agency. In chapter 6, they befriend Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan, whom the former become friends with Komasan again. In chapter 7, they befriend Mac. Physical traits Inaho is a short elemantery school student who is around the same age as Nate. She has a light-skinned color and has purple/violet short hair with a front bang. She wears big round glasses and has violet-blue eye color with black pupils. She wears a blue skirt with a yellow flower pattern on the left side of her chest, with a pink cardigan with white and blue colors on the sleeves over it. She wears as well a white skirt with blue leggings and yellow converses with white shoe laces and white tips on her shoes. She wears her Yo-kai Watch on her left wrist. In EP088-EP118, EP141-present, she wears a blue sweater shirt with a white hoodie with pomp-poms and pink interior and pink pockets over it. She wears a brown skirt with cerise colored tights and brown to dark brown sneakers. On daily life occurrences, she wears a pink shirt with white lines around the sleeve and a white skirt with gray buttons. She as well once wore a coral colored shirt with a flower print on it. However, her appearance varies during the animated series and in Yo-kai Watch 3. Formerly, the only accessory she was wearing was the Yo-kai Watch U Prototype, but she updated her watch and she currently wears the yellow Yo-kai Watch U-2. Personality Inaho tends to talk quite a lot and she absolutely loves anything space related. She is a bit of an and has a huge collection of space and anime merchandise. Sometimes Inaho has a short attention span and tends to not notice how she annoys her Yo-kai partner USApyon with her antics. She can also be a bit of an airhead, tending to associate anything and everything in her life, from mundane tasks to objects to genuine danger posed by certain Yo-kai, with episodes after her favorite show, much to USApyon's annoyance. Whenever something doesn't turn out to be an alien or anything space-related, she easily becomes disappointed and uninterested. Relationships Humans Nate She knows about Yo-kai like he does, and they have interacted several times. Their most notable ones were in Yo-kai Watch 3, the M02, EP119, and EP134. In Yo-kai Watch 3, he meets her in chapter 6 and they team up for the rest of the main story. While he is happy that Inaho is another person with a Yo-kai Watch, he does seem to be sort of irritated by her at certain times. In the anime, these feelings remain. When they first meet during the second movie, Inaho teases and upsets Nate twice in his face, though she either didn't notice or didn't care. However after the final battle, they became a bit closer. There has been times where Inaho gets upset at Nate, happening in episodes 133 and 134. Despite all their negative interactions, Nate and Inaho are good friends. Jessica Stonewood Jessica is Inaho's closest friend. Both of them are in 5-1. Unlike Inaho, Jessica does not share her tendencies, nevertheless both get along very well. Crystal Starr Crystal is one of Inaho's classmates, along with her "entourage", Junko Hazawa and Masako Mozu. Allthough she and Inaho get along normally, she is not above playing the role of princess under the sight of her cohorts in front of Inaho. Mac She befriends him in chapter 7 and they team up for the rest of the main story. He uses the pendant around his neck instead of a Yo-kai Watch to see Yo-kai. The Misora Family Inaho has a mother, a father, and a little brother named Riku. Yo-kai USApyon She has a partner Yokai known as USApyon. Inaho often unintentionally annoys USApyon, causing him to switch to Vader Mode and attacking her. Other characters, like Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan, were also attacked by Vader Mode. Inaho isn't above manipulating USApyon in her favor, as shown in the second movie where she willingly got him to activate Vader Mode and then push past it so he could help Buchinyan and Darknyan. Despite everything, Inaho and USApyon really do care about each other. Whisper and Jibanyan See Nate. Based off the ending of Yo-kai Watch 3, Inaho and Jibanyan do seem to bond over a shared love of Next HarMEOWny. Komasan and Komajiro Inaho said she prefers Komasan's and Komajiro's cuteness to USApyon's moodiness, much to USApyon's annoyance, to the point he activated Vader mode on her. Komasan says "what fun" in response. Whapir Lord Enma Upon his arrival, Inaho gained hearts in her eyes, implying she may either have a crush on Lord Enma, or find him super cool. Toiletta Trivia * Inaho goes to the same school as Nate, but she is in a different class than him. Inaho is in 5-1 while Nate is in 5-2. * For some reason, Inaho never noticed she got inspirited from Kangaeroo. Reasons could be because USApyon was unable to tell her she got inspritied, she does not feel like she acted weird, or because she simply blames it on Nate. * Inaho and Nate sometimes coincide with each other: ** The two first meet each other during the second movie of Yo-kai Watch: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan!. ** The two race against each other in EP119. ** Nate helps Inaho solve her conflict with USApyon in EP134. ** The two try to win the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box, but they both fail in EP149. ** EP150. ** In Yo-kai Watch 3. the two meet each other and they team up to stop Gogogo Godfather when he wants to create a world to his liking. In other languages * Korean: 주미래 Jumilae * Chinese: Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Misora Family